


Building Traditions

by Pargertwo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pargertwo/pseuds/Pargertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story set in my "A Rather Unorthodox Ohana" world.</p><p>Disclaimer:  I don't own any of these characters, just like to play with them once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick tale for Easter. To all who celebrate a very happy Easter. To those who do not celebrate, have a glorious day!

Danny was on his cell phone in his office, not saying much and just nodding his head every once in a while. Steve headed over to his office, and as he walked in the door, he heard Danny saying,

“Yes, I’ll ask them Rach. I don’t know what their customary traditions are, but I’ll find out. Yeah! I’ll get back to you. Bye.”

“What’s that all about, Danny?”

“Well babe, Sunday is Easter. Rach is asking what we do for the day. As you know, I am a fallen away Catholic. Rachel, however, still goes to Church most Sundays. She wants to know if you and I and Joan want to join her, Grace and Charlie for Mass, brunch and the Easter Egg hunt at her house. She also wants to invite Kono and Chin. I told her I’d ask them, but they have a lot of family. I told her Lou and his family have gone back to Chicago for the holiday. By the way, if there is an Easter egg hunt she expects me to hide the eggs.”

“Jeeze, Danny, I hadn’t really thought about it, but I suppose we should do something to have a family tradition of some sort for Joanie, doncha think?

Steve looked so unsure of himself and was obviously looking to Danny for guidance. Danny hadn’t initially been that excited about the prospect when Rachel had called, and in fact, had been thinking of how to graciously decline the invitation. After all Grace was 12 and certainly didn’t believe in the Bunny any longer.

But he suddenly realized that Steve was right. They should be building better family traditions for the kids, and he definitely felt like Joan and Charlie were part of his family. He sighed to himself and plastered on a smile.

“Yeah, babe. It’ll be great. You know what, I’m going to call Rach and get the kids for Saturday so we can color eggs at our place. Even if Kono and Chin can’t make it for Sunday, I’d bet they’d love to be there for that.”

“Hey, that’s a great idea, Danny. Then on Saturday night, we can head over to Rachel’s and hide the eggs while the kids are sleeping!” Now that Steve knew Danny was on board, he was getting enthusiastic about the holiday.

“Trust you to want to get all geared up in your ninja black and skulk around outside in the dead of night. But, yeah babe, count me in. Oh, by the way, Rach said she was picking the kids up from day care today and taking them shopping for their Easter outfits.”  
************  
Grace, Charlie and Joan were gathered at the kitchen table, which Danny had covered with newspaper. Joan was in her high chair and Charlie in a booster chair. The men had hard boiled four dozen eggs the night before. Kono and Chin had just arrived and were seated at the table as well.

Steve brought the basket of eggs and set them in the middle of the table, while Danny scampered around setting out the smaller bowls he had collected with the egg coloring already dissolving into them. 

“Okay, kids, everybody gets one egg at a time and colors it. Uncle Steve stayed up all last night and drew some patterns in wax on some of the eggs so after you color them they will have cool designs. Nobody hog any of the colors, I think there are two bowls of each.”

They all dove in and enthusiastically got to coloring the eggs. Charlie and Chin were collaborating on some of their eggs. Joan would painstakingly dip one at a time with Kono giving her a hand. Grace and Steve were putting decorations from the egg decorating book on some of their eggs. 

Danny had just finished coloring an egg and looked over at Steve. 

“Really, Steven? You thought the SEAL trident was an appropriate Easter egg decoration?”

“Sure, Danny, why not?” Steve knew the egg design would rile the blond up. That’s why he did it. He was happy Danny had ended up with that one. He wondered who would get the ones that said U.S. Navy.

Before too much time had passed all the eggs were colored. Everyone looked pretty disappointed that the fun had ended so soon.

“Nobody leave the table!” Danny exclaimed. “You each get one more egg for the Ugly Egg Contest and then we get to vote on the winner. Remember, Monkey, how we did this every year?”

“I do remember Danno. We haven’t done it for years! I’m going to win this time.”

Danny pulled out a separate bowl of eggs he had placed in the refrigerator and handed an egg to each person at the table. 

“Okay, the object is you can use as many colors as you want and you try to get your egg to be as ugly as possible. Go!”

Everybody started competing for the colors and putting their eggs through the paces.

Joan would call out for a color, and of course, she most often requested “wed.” Steve cringed each time she said it and Danny laughed at him.

At the end, the vote was taken and everyone agreed that Charlie had the ugliest egg ever. It was mottled green and brown and gross looking according to Danny. Charlie beamed at everyone, especially Steve who pouted because he had lost. Uncle Chin took second place and Joan was in third.

Grace, Charlie and Joan hugged Uncle Chin and Aunty Kono good-bye and Steve walked them out to Chin’s car. He made arrangements with them to meet he and Danny at Rachel’s at 10:00 pm to hide the eggs. They had appreciated the invitation for dinner, but had already been invited to go to their Aunt’s for the day.

**********

Easter Sunday dawned bright and sunny. Since Rachel had insisted on all the children sleeping at her house the night before, Steve was able to get up and get in an extended swim. Danny had gone for a quick run, because no matter how much he hated it, he knew he had to stay in shape. They then returned to the house and got showered and dressed to go meet Rachel and the kids at Church.

They were standing in front of the Church when Rachel pulled up. She looked beautiful in a lovely peach dress with a wide brimmed hat trimmed with a ribbon of the same peach color. Grace got out of the front seat, and Danny’s heart swelled with pride. She looked so grown-up in a purple dress and purple bonnet with matching shoes and purse. Charlie got out of the car and Rachel had him dolled up in dress pants, shirt, vest and tie. Then Rachel got Joan out of the car and she was like a fairy princess! Her blond hair had been curled and she had the cutest Easter bonnet with a yellow ribbon, a yellow frilly dress with white socks and white patent leather shoes.

Steve picked up Joan and offered his arm to Rachel, while Danny took Charlie by the hand and offered his arm to Grace and the happy Ohana went into Church to celebrate Easter together. After Mass, Danny approached Rachel and whispered to her for a little while. She glanced at Steve and nodded her head. They then buckled all the kids back into her car.

After Rachel and the kids were settled, Danny went and clapped Steve on the back and the men got in the truck. 

“Rachel’s house?” Steve asked.

“Actually, no, babe. Let’s head for Punchbowl and stop by your dad. Rachel’s going to follow us. I think it’s important to honor those who went before us. That’s a tradition I think I want to teach these kids as well.”

Steve looked at Danny and his eyes were suspiciously moist.

“Ah, yeah, okay. That’s….that’s a good idea, Danny. Thank you.”

So, they all stopped by John McGarrett’s grave. Steve knelt by the grave while Danny explained to the three children that this is where Uncle Steve’s daddy was buried and that they were there to honor his memory. Only Grace really understood, but Danny felt that was okay, because someday they would all understand.

Afterward they went back to Rachel’s for the Easter egg hunt and brunch. The hunt was tremendous fun. Danny reflected later that the competitive streak ran true in all three children. By that he meant Joanie, Charlie and Steve! Grace was actually feeling a little too grown up to participate, but Steve was running around the lawn like a loon finding eggs he had hidden the night before. Charlie and Joan were chasing him and they were all laughing hysterically.

Rachel had outdone herself on their Easter feast. Everything was sumptuous and the participants had been stuffed full of ham, potatoes and vegetables. Steve complained that he would have to double the distance of his morning swims for a month to work it all off. Dessert was the traditional lamb cake. Danny and Steve fought over who would get the head. Rachel finally cut the head off and split it between the three children. With that, Danny cut off the rear end and served it to Steve, with a smirk at the evil eye Steve directed his way.

Rachel was keeping all the kids overnight once again. She thought it would be easier on everyone since it had been such an active day if they just got in their jammies and watched TV for a little bit before they headed to bed, and the men agreed. After a little family TV time, everyone was tucked in and Danny and Steve headed for home. 

Later, reflecting on the day, Danny was glad he had put aside his initial reluctance. It had been a wonderful day. Rachel had been so happy to have them all there. The kids had been beautiful and beautifully behaved. 

But, the best part of the day was probably his partner. Danny realized that Steve hadn’t experienced a family holiday since he had been sixteen years old. To watch how captivated and enthusiastic Steve had been with each part of the day, brought a little ache to Danny’s heart. He was happy that he hadn’t let his attitude prevent his friend from building a new family tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little side trip in this world. I will try and post another chapter in the regular story later today.


End file.
